


Haikyuu x Reader Lemons

by ItsKodzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu x Reader, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: A collection of lemons I've made. This contains a TON of BDSM content that is NSFW.  Please read at your own risk and please 18+ only! You can send in your requests thru the comment box or my twitter acct @ItsKodzu Thank you so much!CHARACTERS ARE AFTER THE TIMESKIP.Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu nor the characters!
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Twins/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 400





	1. Unexpected - Miya Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CONTENTS OF THIS WORK ARE LEMONS. THEY ARE NSFW. Read at your own risk and Itadakimasu!

"Oh c'mon Samu! Just go for it. You've been staring for an hour already! Stand up!" Atsumu exclaimed to his twin.

"But what if--" Osamu hesitantly stood up. Little did you know Osamu was eyeing you all night. You, all alone in that tight black dress of yours. Your back and shoulders exposed. It was almost like you were inviting him in.

The moment you walked in that bar **his eyes was already on you.**

When he caught a glimpse of you he just can't stop. There was something about you that enticed him. Drawing him in.

"No, Samu just ya go!" Atsumu pushed his brother.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" You glance at the gray haired man that spoke.

"No" While taking another shot of your many other shots of tequila that are lined up in front of you.

"I'm Osamu by the way"

"Yeah, F/N"

"Ya look like you could use some company huh? Rough night?" He sat down next to you and ordered a drink.

"You tell me, I just lost my job but oh well" You faked a laugh and took 2 more shots. Osamu was puzzled at the sight of you. You were so interesting. So carefree. So attracting.

"I-I just don't know what to do right now. My family depends on me, I don't wanna let them down" You looked at him and continued while tears started to fall from your eyes.

Osamu can't help but admire this woman in front of him. He looks into your eyes, eyes that drew him in. Inviting him.

He reached for your face and wiped your tears which made you break down even more. He then invited you in for a hug which you gladly took.

You didn't know a thing about this man hugging you and stroking your back. You don't know if maybe it's the alcohol that made you into a crying mess.

But Osamu gave you something you really needed right now, comfort and warmth.

"Ya wanna go get some coffee?" There really was no thinking for you. This man was straight up.

You gave him another look and was in awe. This man was really good looking. His body was well built. And He was asking you for coffee? Hell you wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

"Uhm..Sure I'm sorry for my mess" He smiled at you and patted your head. God, this man would be the death of you.

"Don't ya worry 'bout it" He took your hand and guided you to the parking lot. He opened the door of the car for you while you gladly went in.

He drove you to a convenience store and opened the door.

"C'mon get out"

"Thank you" You entered and bought coffee and some other drinks.

"Ya know if you would like you could work for me? I own Onigiri Miya" He said while drinking from his bottle.

"REALLY?! I mean sorry, really? You would do that" He laughed at your reaction and Damn! that laugh could kill you then and there.

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt won't it?"

"Not at all! I'll do my best" You said joyfully. Osamu looked at you and laughed.

You both laughed and talked for hours until He decided that it was time to go.

"C'mon let's go back to the car." You giddily hooked your arm to his. Not knowing the effect this did to Osamu.

When you reached the car he opened the door for you. He was standing right in front of you. Though you were a bit shy, this man who you didn't know until a few hours ago was an answered prayer. You decided to go for it.

You pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised but then started to kiss you back. At first, it was gentle and sweet. Then he pulled you in deeper slipping his tongue inside of yours. He closes the car door and pulls you in to the backseat without breaking the kiss.

You pulled away for air and he started to go down to your neck, sucking your skin. That definitely would mark. He continued to leave traces into your collarbone and tugged on your dress. You knew what he meant and You obliged taking it off.

You started to unbutton his shirt which you discarded somewhere, you took off his belt and was about to unbutton his pants when he stopped what he was doing. You gave him a look.

_"Well, someone's excited"_ He chuckled.

"You don't want to" You pouted at him

"I'm just kidding c'mon let me take it off for ya" He took off his pants and went back to what he was doing hitting a spot you liked which made you moan loudly. Osamu smirked at you which you disregarded. He then skillfully unhooked your bra.

Taking a moment to look at you Osamu liked the image of you underneath him.  
He went down to suck one of your nipples while caressing the other one. He started to leave marks there too.

He then went down to take off your panties in one swift motion. Man, was he good! Then in one motion his tongue was exploring your insides like it was some popsicle on a hot day.

You can't help but place your hands on his hair tugging at it while bucking your hips toward him. But Osamu isn't easily satisfied, he inserted a finger while continuously eating you out. Your eyes roll back in pleasure. Moans of his name coming out of you. It was music to his ears.

You were close and the way you were clutching Osamu's hair told him so. He stopped and inserted three fingers in you at once going at a very fast pace.

_"Samu"_ was all you could say

" **I know baby, cum for me** " That was all you needed for release. Osamu went down to lick up all your juices.

"Taste it?" He then started to kiss you again removing his briefs showing his huge dick. You gulp at the size of that one. Would that even fit you?

Osamu sat down beside you **"Suck, baby"** You obliged him going down to your knees and starting to stroke his member. You suck on the tip and lick it from top to his balls. You bob your head up and down at a slow pace until Osamu pulls your head and throatfucks you at a relentless pace. You feel your eyes water from your gag reflex. His dick was hitting your throat.

_"Uhh--baby your mouth was made for me...I'm cumming"_ He pushed you all the way down and made you stay there for a few good seconds making you gag. You feel his hot cum filling your throat and mouth. You swallow his load.

You were really feeling like a bitch in heat now and needed to be dicked down.

**"Samu I need it"** Osamu smirked at you. He really wanted to fuck you already but he wanted to know how much you want it.

"Need what baby?" He placed himself on top of you teasing your entrance by the tip of his dick, sliding it up and down. You moan at the feeling it was giving you.

**"Need you Samu"**

"I don't know what you're talking about baby"

He slipped the tip inside of you and out again making you whine.

"Fuck me Samu, I need your dick in me right now baby" That was all Osamu wanted to hear before sheathing his full length inside you balls deep.

He was going at a punishing pace and it was sending you into overdrive. All you could do was pull his hair with the pleasure he was giving you. He started to suck on your nipples again. You couldn't handle it anymore. You were about to cum when Osamu stopped. He sat down next to you and you gave him a puzzling look.

**"Ride me, baby"** You were too much focused on wanting to release you obliged him at once. You position yourself on top while He guided his dick in your entrance and then you went down fully.

Your thrusts were slow. Thinking that you would get payback for what He did. But it was making Osamu want to go feral.

Until, He couldn't take it anymore he takes a hold of your hands and starts to thrust into you relentlessly. You meet his every thrust which makes you both moan your brains out.

Your pussy starts to twitch sucking his dick in more which Osamu already knows but nevertheless never decreases his speed. He goes faster and that was your final straw for release. You cum in all over his cock. Osamu wasn't about to stop yet. Your pussy aching in overstimulation but still meeting his thrusts. He starts to play with your clit and thrusts a finger inside your cock-filled pussy. All that could be heard was moans.

"Samu--I--Aahh"

"C'mon baby another one for me" He starts to go faster again and then finally you both reach your high filling your cunt with his cum. He slows down and once he milked every ounce out he pulled out of you.

He kissed your forehead. _"You were amazing babe, round 3 at my place?"_ He said as he winked at you and all you could really do was nod.


	2. Mine - Miya Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read at your own risk and please 18+ only! You can send in your requests thru the comment box or my twitter acct @ItsKodzu Thank you so much!
> 
>   
> ALL CONTENTS OF THIS WORK ARE LEMONS. THEY ARE NSFW. Read at your own risk and Itadakimasu! 
> 
> CHARACTERS ARE AFTER THE TIMESKIP.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu not the characters!

"Sa...mu" You groan in pleasure as Osamu continues to suck your neck, leaving marks.

You were only supposed to eat dinner with your boyfriend Osamu but now you find yourself in another kind of dinner naked, begging and in need of the two of them.

"Well now, I don't think ya should be playing favorites--" Atsumu makes his way down to suck on one of your nipples and caress the other one, that made you let out a moan. "Sumu!"

Hearing you moan his name was pure bliss for Atsumu. He's always had this crush on you and here you were, such a feast in front of him.

He releases your nipple with a loud "pop". Atsumu began to trail small kisses from your stomach down to your thighs. You were in so much ecstacy you were stunned when your boyfriend's dick was standing hard and erect in front of you.

"Suck, babe" Osamu orders you and you comply in no time, taking him in all the way. Your nose hitting his balls. Osamu throws his head back in pleasure and puts his hands on your hair just enough to push you a little further.

You grip his thighs as you begin to choke on his dick. He lets go for a few moments before he shoves you back in and begins facefucking you.

"Ahh...F/N, your mouth feels wonderful" You moan in Osamu'a dick as you felt Atsumu lick your clit all the way up. Osamu bucks his hips as he feels the vibrations from your moans.

"Ya know babe, Sumu gives the best heads" You felt Atsumu's tongue explore inside you, memorizing your spots. You reach out to grab his head and pull him closer to your aching spot.

He laughs and feeling the vibrations were just electrifying. You buck your hips towards him some more.

"I'm gonna cum babe, swallow." You felt Osamu's cum flow into your mouth and then he pulls out. You swallow every trace of his cum and lick your lips, opening your mouth as you show your boyfriend your empty mouth.

"Good girl" He catches your lips and kisses you passionately. A kiss filled with love, you almost forgot about Atsumu until you felt him tease your entrance with his dick.

"You ready babe? I'll make sure you'll moan my name louder than Samu's" He didn't even let you answer as he rams into you. Sheathing his full length inside you in one go.

You throw your head back in pleasure as Atsumu fucks you without mercy. Osamu finally lets go of your lips and showers you with kisses from your temple down as he catches your nipples in his mouth.

Your eyes could roll back into your head with the pleasure they were both giving you. You feel the familiar pit in your stomach.

"I'm..close..haaa..Tsumu!"

"Who's making you feel this good?" Atsumu emphasized his words with each thrust he took.

"Tsumu!" No thoughts were coming in and out of your head, surely Osamu will punish you later for this but you needed it so bad.

"Who's making you moan loud?"

"Tsumu!"

"Cum all over my cock babe" He said as he slaps your ass. With few last thrusts, you release.

"We aren't done yet babe. Tsumu move over" Osamu pulls you up to his lap your back leaning on his chest, without warning he bucks his hips and starts moving making you moan.

"Tsumu" It was some kind of telepathy the two were doing you didn't even know what they were up to. You just wanted to feel the pleasure they were giving you.

Atsumu reaches out on the nightstand and coats his cock with lube. Osamu leans over to the headboard pulling you a little as Atsumu pushes his length inside your cock filled pussy as well.

You grip Atsumu's biceps as they both start moving, alternately at an excruciatingly slow pace. You've never felt so full, two of their cocks inside your aching pussy. You feel your walls stretch to its limits.

Atsumu begins pacing faster, Osamu occasionally pulls you down more for deep penetration.

Your moans filled the room. "Ahh..F/N such a slut for us, taking us both. Letting us use your pussy like this" Osamu's words lit a fire inside of you. You wanted release so bad you start to meet their thrusts.

"Do you like that? Watching your boyfriend's twin fuck you?" You didn't know what to do you just nodded in agreement not knowing the jealousy that was pitting inside Osamu.

"Shit..I'm gonna cum" Atsumu says as he pulls back and hardly thrust back in one last before cumming inside you.

When Atsumu pulled out collapsing beside you and Osamu. Osamu flips you over and lies you on the bed, he positions hinself in your entrance again knowing you were desperate for release now.

Osamu sets a slow pace making sure he hits the right spots earning moans of pleasure from you. You position yourself upwards, meeting his thrusts. Your hands gripping his arms.

"Faster Samu!" You almost cried. Osamu felt your nails digging into his skin as he obliged your request. It wasn't long before you felt close.

"I'm cumming!" Osamu makes long deep thrusts emphasizing each one. Then he stops.

"Samu!" He leans over to your ear and bites it.

"Shout who this pussy belongs to" If you weren't so desperate you'd be fuming mad at Osamu right now. But your head was empty all you wanted was to cum.

"Yours Samu!" You move your hips upward as if waiting for Osamu to finish the job.

"Hm?"

"Yours! Samu! It belongs to you!" You almost sighed in relief when you feel him move again. And finally, you both cum.

He released inside of you. His cum mixing in with Atsumu's dripping down your pussy. Osamu kisses you again before he finally pulls out.

"Yer mine. Remember that." And you close your eyes as you feel him collapse beside you, wrapping his arms as he covers you with a blanket.


	3. All Mine - Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read at your own risk and please 18+ only! You can send in your requests thru the comment box or my twitter acct @ItsKodzu Thank you so much!
> 
>   
> ALL CONTENTS OF THIS WORK ARE LEMONS. THEY ARE NSFW. Read at your own risk and Itadakimasu! 
> 
> CHARACTERS ARE AFTER THE TIMESKIP.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu not the characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillory - a wooden framework with holes for the head and hands

You walk behind Iwa as he slams the door to your apartment shut. His jaws clench as the thought of you spending the whole night with Oikawa comes to his mind. Jealousy filling his whole being.

He can't even count the times you've fought about Oikawa. His own bestfriend.  Even when he told you to stay away from him.

**Maybe he just needs to show you who belong to over and over, until his name's etched into you.**

The tension rising in the room. You knew very well how Iwa would react but there was this tingling sensation in you, purposely wanting to make him mad.

Somehow, angry sex with Iwa was the best. Of course, you loved the vanilla sex but there was something much more erotic and fulfilling about having sex with a jealous Iwa.

You follow him to the spare room in your apartment, this was a room only the two of you could go inside nor know of.

As you step inside the room, the feeling of excitement for what was to happen next fills you to the brim. Overpowering the guilt of making your boyfriend jealous.

The room was simple, walls painted black with hints of red on the corners. A couch on the side, a big table in front. And another table for your toys that laid in a pile--Floggers, Whips, Gags, Paddles, Clamps, Vibrators, Dildos, Ropes, Cuffs, Chains and Strap-ons of different kinds and shapes.

In the middle of the room was a wooden pillory. Hanging on its side was an iron suspension bar.

"You know what to do." Your eyes turn to see Iwa, his eyes filled with anger turning dark, lustful. You obey his command in an instant.

You strip your clothes, Iwa's eyes watching your every move. He's touched you, fucked you so many times but still the sight of you naked in front of him leaves him speechless.

You position your head and hands in the pillory as Iwa clasps it closed. Your body bended towards him, exposing your pussy.

You were locked in that position, not being able to move your head. You feel Iwa's presence move. You were writhing in anticipation.

Cold air hitting your pussy until you feel heat as a paddle comes in contact with your butt cheeks.

_"Do you know how many times you've mentioned his name to me today Y/N?"_ You wince as you feel another hard smack hit your ass.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't remember."

** "Oh, I'll make you remember alright. Count and I don't wanna hear you moan understand?" **

"Yes, Sir!" As he surprises you with a hard smack.

_"Now, what does a good girl say when she's being punished?"_ He places another one.

**"Thank you, Master!" ** You say again and again as Iwa continues to hit you relentlessly.

_ 26, that's the number of times you've mentioned Oikawa's name today and the number of hits you've received for it. _

Surely, your ass is painted red by now. You sigh in relief as your boyfriend puts down the paddle. You feel him leave and go back again.

This time, you feel him insert a vibrator in your clit. The sudden contact making you shudder.

Iwa sets it on high as a moan escaped your lips. You feel a whip lash through your back. "What did I say about moaning you useless whore!" Another lash comes to contact with your back.

You can't help but moan at the sensation you were feeling. You received a few more lashes before you feel yourself close.

"Can I cum, Sir? Please." You emphasized the word please. But, were disappointed as you feel the vibrator stop. He takes it out of your pussy, edging you.

"You think a slut like you deserves to cum?" Iwa smacks your ass with his hands, you wince from the pain. The earlier punishment taking its toll on you.

"No, Sir!" You see Iwa take off his pants and boxers. His erection standing mighty in front of you. You lust over the feeling of his dick ramming inside you.

_ But,  you knew you had to earn it. _

You open your mouth ready to take his length in. But, he slaps you with his cock instead. He repeated the gesture. "Beg for it."

"Please, Sir! Use my mouth! My hole is yours to use!" He slaps you with his cock again. "Please--" You didn't get to finish your words as he pushes his length into your mouth.

He facefucks you steadily as he occasionally pinches your nose. You choke and gasp as you struggle to breathe. He lets go momentarily when he can see you can't handle anymore but does it over and over.

Feeling your mouth tighten and clench as you gag around him, burns a fire in him. He wants to ruin you, use you until all you could say was his name.

Without warning, he cums into your mouth. You swallow of course, and you show him your empty mouth.

"Good slut." He turns to get something from the table, he takes lube as he gently  coats his cock.

He positions himself behind you, you wait for the contact with your pussy but he enters your ass instead. "Aahh!" You screamed in pain as you feel his cock stretching your ass out. He moves, not waiting for you to even adjust.

This was the first time you took him in your ass. The pain felt unbearable at first but as Iwa thrust in and out more and more, pleasure takes over you.

He fastens his pace nearing his close. "This hole is only mine to use." He lolled his head back as his orgasm washes over him, cumming inside your ass.

You whimper from the stimulation. You wanted to cum too.

He pulls out and inserts a butt plug, stopping his cum from dripping down.

He releases you from the pillory. "On all fours." You immediately follow his command. He bends himself down on his knees as you feel his warm hands around you before he clasps a collar on your neck.

He slides his fingers through your clit. "So fucking wet, I haven't even touched you, slut."

He tugs at the collar choking you lightly, you open your mouth and he inserts two fingers inside. You suck on his fingers, tasting your juices as you feel his tip in your entrance. Slowly, excruciatingly pushing himself in.

You start to buck your hips, moving to his rhythm. He removes his fingers from your mouth and slaps your ass. "Did master say you could move, slut?"

"No, Sir!" Tears forming in your eyes, the pain in your gut as your built up orgasm deprived from you, you were desperate for release.

He pulls one of your legs up, holding it as he fastens his pace. The new position and Iwa's pace allowed him to penetrate deep inside you, hitting your g-spot.

He continued his pace and before long, you felt your orgasm building up again.

"Please let me cum, Sir!" He halts his actions and pulls out of you, you almost whine in frustration. Your pussy feeling empty without his cock.

"I don't think you want it enough, slut." He waits for your orgasm to die down again. You feel the pain in your gut stronger as it was denied another orgasm. Minutes passed, he inserts his cock inside you.

This time, he drills you down hard and fast. He pulls on the collar tightly, making your head thrust back choking you. He gives you momentarily breaths before he repeats this again.

It wasn't long before you feel your orgasm again. "Please! Please, Sir. Let me cum." Tears really flowing down from the pent up frustration your denied orgasms caused.

"I can't hear you." He places a slap on your ass. You shiver wanting to release so bad.

"Please! Please! Master!" Your thoughts were clouded. Your toes curling from pleasure.

Satisfied with the look on your face-- **frustration, tired, lustful, ruined and hungry.** "Go on. I'm close too." He changes his thrusts from fast to hard thrusts, his skin slapping with yours.

Your whole body trembles as you release on his cock.

**"Your. holes. are. mine. to. use."** He thrusts with each word. After a few more thrusts, you feel the sensation of hot liquid fill your insides. Milking his cock clean inside you before pulling out.

He pulls out the butt plug and you see him grin.

_You looked perfect, every one of your holes fucked out and filled with his cum._

He takes off your collar and carries you in his arms, you put your arms around his neck. He makes his way to your bedroom and places you on top of the bed.

He plants a kiss on your forehead.  _"All mine."_ You nod as you close your eyes.  _"All yours, Hajime"_


End file.
